Women over a certain age routinely have mammogram images of their breast taken as a screening and diagnostic tool for detecting early breast cancer. Throughout a woman's lifetime, she may have many mammogram images taken. The interpretation of these mammograms relies heavily on comparison with prior mammograms. Historically, a tremendous amount of effort is expended in obtaining prior mammogram images as patients may have their mammogram images performed by multiple doctors, in different facilities, and in various geographical locations over the patient's recommended mammographic evaluation age. Hospitals and outpatient imaging centers may spend significant time and money tracking and compiling prior patient records ((some may not be) often not recalled by the patient), creating discs and mailing discs of the mammogram images, and/or downloading vendor-specific and incompatible images from discs into Picture Archiving and Communication System (PACS) (with an approximate estimated cost of $30 per patient). Without prior reference mammogram images, for example, approximately 20% of women may undergo additional unnecessary and expensive diagnostic mammogram and/or ultrasound imaging. And, in some cases, patients are subjected to additional follow-up(s), unnecessary radiation, biopsies, expense(s) and anxiety. Thus, it is desirable that mammogram images be readily available for comparison, as in cloud storage, with current mammogram images utilized in verification of a patient's identity by matching with her prior mammogram images.